Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 4: Gloria's Moving?
Mumble was walking back to his home, when he heard a conversation, it got louder as he got closer to his home, until he could hear every word, he hid by the side so they wouldn't see him, It was Miss Viola and his parents 'How did Miss get here so fast?' Mumble thought, he decided to eavesdrop. “Miss Viola, it's nice to see you again, what news do you bring now?” Mumble knew that voice to be his mothers. “Well, of course it's about your son, but it also concerns another student. You see, Mumble has a chance to not be able to sing, but if he can't then he has one more thing.” When Mumble peaked around the corner at that moment he could see confusion and some concern. “What do you mean Miss?” Memphis said sternly “I don't know how to explain it, but he has a good-” Miss Viola stated, but was soon interrupted by Memphis “It's not good, either he sings or not, I always found his dancing to be horrendous.” “His dancing is not horrendous, it could really help him if he can't sing, you really want to take that from him?” “Miss, we all know the traditions, this would break at least some.” “I'll try to convince Noah about it, anyway, the class was stunned by his performance, until Gloria insulted him.” Miss Viola said calmly “Well, what should we do about it?” Norma Jean asked “Well, we could move her, but I think Mumble's opinion is needed, speaking of Mumble, he should be here any moment.” It was then Mumble decided to come out of hiding, they instantly saw him. “Miss, how did you get here so fast?” “You went the long way, I came the shout way, we were just talking about what happened today, and we're thinking of moving Gloria to a different class-” “NO!” Mumble instinctively shouted, startling not only Miss and the parents, but also those near. Mumble soon realised what he just done and decided to act natural. “No? You don't want Gloria to be moved?” “No, I don't.” “But why? She's obviously bullying you, it is a concern.” “Okay I know she's a bit of a schadenfreude*, but surprisingly it lets me concentrate, I'm totally fine with it, and besides, I don't want Gloria to not be taught by you, if need be I could be moved, but I think then I may have to 'sing' again.” Mumble said calmly, he had made a point that couldn't be matched. “Okay, we won't move any of you, but if you change your mind then you can just ask. Okay?” “Okay, I guess I need to practice now.” And with that, Mumble walked to his practising place. Memphis was confused by what he meant. “Practice, what does he mean by that?” Memphis asked, hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking. “Well, he's practising to dance better.” Miss Viola and Norma Jean said in sync, hoping that Memphis would take it easy, unfortunately it didn't. “You made him practice?” Memphis asked, now angry at what he just heard. “Yes.” Both Miss and Norma Jean said at the same time, Memphis soon gave up at arguing “Okay, but he at least needs to be taught how to sing.” “I'll take note of that, see you later.” And with that, Miss Viola left Meanwhile on the top of the cliff... Mumble was practising to dance, and he was learning fast. When he was caught off guard by another skua, he forgot about the fact that there were others patrolling here. “Well, well, well, if it isn't our latest lunch.” The skua was joined by two others, definitely not the ones Mumble saw yesterday, the skua proved to be stronger than Mumble when he layed his foot on Mumble, instantly making Mumble fall, then all of a sudden- “Hey, what 'ya doin to the flipper boid?” “Oh, I'm sorry, we just found this-” “He's mine and you know it.” “Yes sir, Good day sir.” The three skuas soon left “What 'ya doin here flipper boid, it isn't safe here.” “Yeah, I forgot, well, I was just practising, I still don't know your names yet.” “Well, he's Dino, he's Vinnie, and he's Frankie. Where as I'm known as the Boss skua.” “Well, It's nice to know your names, I'm Mumble by the way, wanna be friends” “Mumble, huh? Well I'm sure we could be friends, you should best get going down. The sun's nearly down.” “Okay.” With that, Mumble went back down, night was slightly quicker, and the next day, Mumble went back to school. “Hey Mumble, I'm not going to bully you, yet, but I've decided to give back what you gave me, honestly I don't know what it means, but here.” Gloria gave back Mumble's feather, then next thing that happened was unexpected for Gloria, Mumble started to cry again, he left from a very confused Gloria. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions